memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Train
A train was a grouping of vehicles that moved over two rails, transporting passengers or freight. Trains were widely used on Earth during the 19th, 20th, and 21st centuries. Trains consisted of a locomotive, which provided the power for trains to move, which was attached to one or more vehicles designed to either carry freight or passengers. Specifics When trains were a novel concept, some believed riders would be unable to stand once the train accelerated. ( ) 20th century locomotives were powered by diesel engines. ( ) Grain-carrying train cars contained angled bays with doors at the sides and bottoms to facilitate unloading. ( ) Passengers boarded trains at railroad stations. ( }}) Elevated railroads were also built, including one in New York City in the 1880s. ( ) History As railroads expanded across the United States in the 19th century, railroad towns sprouted up. Some were abandoned after construction of the rail lines ended. ( ) Riverside, Iowa was one such town, which sprung up along a rail route that followed the Oregon Trail. ( ) A spur line went through the mining town of Mojave, California. ( ) Workers laying tracks from Missouri to California faced a threat of attacks by Native Americans and the engineering challenges of crossing the Rocky Mountains. ( ) During the 19th and 20th century, the ran from Paris, France to Istanbul, Turkey. The Orient Express became associated with intrigue and luxury travel. Dr. Beverly Crusher became fascinated with the experience of traveling on the train, and had a holodeck program that recreated the early Orient Express. ( }}) In 1930 in a timeline created when Leonard McCoy saved the life of Edith Keeler, McCoy watched the trains while in Brooklyn. After waiting one year for a rescue, Keeler suggested that McCoy take a train back to Atlanta. In 1932, he boarded a train to Philadelphia. When he ran out of money he hitched rides on empty cars, eventually jumping off near Hayden, South Carolina. ( ) One of Benny Russell's uncles worked as a porter assisting train passengers in sleeping cars. ( ) The popularity of using trains for transporting passengers declined during the 20th and 21st centuries as other means of transportation — such as automobiles and air travel — became more popular. Despite this, some humans continued to prefer trains. Zefram Cochrane did not like flying, and preferred trains when traveling. ( ) Leonard McCoy thought the Hall of Pelasht on looked like a train station. ( ) In 2293, assassins attacked Councilor Kahnrah during his train ride to the chambers of the Klingon High Council. ( ) Facilities *Pennsylvania Station * Baltimore freight yard (Maryland, Earth, 20th century) * Grand Central Station (New York City, Earth, 20th century) * Pioneer Railroad (United States, Earth) * Railroad Building (Flushing Meadows, Earth) * Southern Pacific Railroad (San Francisco, Earth) Related vehicles * maglev train * maglev tram * monorail * subway or tubetrain * tram * trolley or cable car Appendices Appearances * * * References * }} * * * * * * * * * * * }} * External links * * Category:vehicle types category:ground vehicle types